


Howl For Me, Baby

by goodeapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Scott, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Pre Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Pre Season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodeapple/pseuds/goodeapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlette tries to stop herself, honest to God, she tries with everything in her being to stop from going to him and falling to her knees as if he's some great god that has blessed humanity with his presence.</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Scarlette can't help who she likes, but she can deal with a little self-loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a personal preference, I see Vanessa Hudgens as a female Scott, because I think she showed how badass she is in Suckerpunch (Zach Snyder, FTW!)
> 
> Enough fangirling, I hope you all enjoy!

Scarlette tries to stop herself, honest to God, she tries with everything in her being to stop from going to him and falling to her knees as if he's some great god that has blessed humanity with his presence.

But when he calls out to her, quietly because Stiles is going thumb-breaking speed on his phone next to her, probably researching some life saving details on the latest Monster of the Week (or perhaps he's shooting off texts to Derek; Scar makes a mental note to ask her bestie what's exactly going on between him and the eternally annoyed Sourwolf).

And he's sitting at the center lunch table with Lydia on his lap as she gabbs away about something she definitely knows doesn't interest him in the slightest, yet doesn't spare a second thought in that genius brain of hers to actually try and have an intellectual conversation with the guy.

 _Maybe she thinks if she shows her true nature, she'd be ostracized._ Like Scar used to be for having asthma and unruly curls, or like Stiles was because, well because he's **_Stiles_**... _Haha, nope._ She thinks then. _Lydia Martin is one-of-a-kind; she could rival Einstein and she would still be the most wanted chick in school._

Scarlette refuses to acknowledge the slight bitter edge that tinges her thoughts'.

He croons to her though, low and slick, with words that could be coated in honey or in blood. She white knuckles the hard plastic chair to the point of taking part of it home with her because it's embedded in her palm. Scar lifts her head and scans the room seemingly nonchalant about the act but inside, her heart thrums like a hummingbird's, and fuck, **he** sure as hell knows it.

 _He knows everything about me._ There's that bitterness again!

Then suddenly, creamy chocolate clashes with pitch black and Scarlette isn't sure if the sudden desire to cross the cafeteria is to stab him in the eyeball with her spork, or if it's to push Lydia aside and slide onto his lap and bow her head to the Alpha. But she stays put, like she knows she's supposed to, and she lowers her head quickly when she sees his black irises rim red.

He chuckles, passing it off on something Lydia spat out from perfectly strawberry-glossed lips, but Scarlette knows it's for her actions. And then, with only a handful of words, that are borderline affectionate/snide, he tightens the shackles he's had on her since the day she broke his twin's jaw in the woods.

He parts his lips, slides his tongue over sharp white canines, and whispers it to her:

"Awww, such a good puppy".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this from myself, but I'm actually really happy with how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy!

All in all, it's exhausting.

It's exhausting to keep pretending like she's the picture perfect girl-next-door, who always has a plan that will surely save the day, and who wouldn't dare shed even a drop of innocent or guilty blood alike. Maybe it wouldn't be as exhausting if she didn't have to hide the fact that she's fucking the enemy, giving it up on a regular basis to a person that had a hand in killing two of Derek's pack.

She wasn't close with Erica or Boyd; considering both had tried to maim her once or twice, it shouldn't be a big shock.

But that doesn't quell the crushing guilt and self-loathing she feels each and every time she lets Aiden slip his hand down her jeans or up her top. She never looks at him when they do it, choosing to stare at the ceiling or the mattress or the desk or even squeezing her eyes shut when she really doesn't feel like being there or anywhere near him.

But Aiden is a fix to her, dirty and low and revolting once the heady high wears off and she comes down from Cloud 9.

In the beginning, it was forbidden; sexy and dark and sinful with secret glances during English and stolen touches while stretching before a track meet. Then they almost got caught, with Aiden's head between her legs in the showers, by Greenburg of all people.

It's a sharp wake-up call for Scarlette; that their little arrangement isn't something that will be taken lightly if discovered.

The results won't be disapproving but silent looks from Lydia and Isaac, and a few raunchy jokes from Stiles. It would be disgusted remarks, untrustworthy glances, with disappointed shakes of the head and angered glares. She could be diminished into nothing but a traitorous whore in the eyes of her pack, in the eyes of the people she truly cares about.

In reality, they may not be as harsh as she thinks but fear and paranoia twist her thoughts inside out and make her scared to even look Stiles in the eye while they're talking, or to be around Lydia for more than two minutes at a time.

Scarlette keeps her mouth shut though, throwing herself into figuring out human sacrifices and dark druids all the while tiptoeing around mistletoe vomit. She can act like everything is as peachy as it can be, but she knows she'll break soon; with eyes that now flicker between gold and red and people dying horribly left and right, Scarlette won't be able to keep the fact she's sleeping with The Evil Twin to herself for much longer.

She just prays that the people she plans to tell everything to when it's all over and done with, are still alive and kicking when she finally comes clean.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that's it... Okay, so please no hate mail! I'm a little a rusty, but I'm trying right? *cue nervous giggle* Kudos or review possibly? Love you all and thanks for reading!!! Xoxox


End file.
